Nintendo Dual Screen (NDS) is a new generation handheld game device introduced by the Nintendo Japan Co. Ltd. The main feature of this new product is its dual display facilities. With the advantage of the dual displays, game manufactures can thus provide more exciting varieties of games with improved convenience.
Taking a racing car game as an example, with the dual screen capability, one display can be used for the 3-D backdrops with the player's racing car; while the other display can show a map with the player's racing car position indicated. This provides players the dual views with not only the vivid 3-D gaming scenes, but also the wider and clearer perspective of the map for car racing.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional graphic system. Referring to FIG. 1, according to the associated “display rule”, via a graphic chip 12, the conventional graphic system provides the graphics of the game backdrops overlaid with the player controlled moving racing car graphics (both are provided by the multimedia database 10) and displays on the screen of a first display device 16. Simultaneously, the graphic display system also provides another graphics of a map for car racing with the position of the racing car indicated on the screen of a second display device 17 via another graphic chip 13. Alternatively, the graphics displayed on the first display device 16 and the second display device 17 can be identical via a single graphic chip 12. With the need for two graphic chips, this conventional display mechanism although accomplishes the hardware requirement for NDS, is always hard to reduce its manufacturing cost.